


Dandelions and Mushrooms

by refinedgluttony



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dandelions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mushrooms, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refinedgluttony/pseuds/refinedgluttony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Fluff related death ahead.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dandelions and Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Fluff related death ahead.

  
d a n d e l i o n s    a n d    m u s h r o o m s  
Spain/United Kingdom

  


The vivid and distorted reflections that mirrored in the small tiny dew drops on the grass seemed happy to Spain. His lips pursed a rosy colour as he blew wishes by the swarm, taking a new one to do his part to help the dandelions spread over the open country. The seeds separated from their pods and floated away in their yellow rainbow spectrum and disappearing away into the nevermore.

He wondered how nice it would be to be able to float like dandelion seeds, but he knew that was unlikely. 

Well, unless somehow science found a way to make it possible.

    Spain threw his head back on the grassy embankment where he sat comfortably, with none other than Britain sitting upright and reading the news in a chair on the veranda, shielded from the merciless sun on the lovely day. His peridot dazzled eyes seemed intent but his eyebrows were relaxed, so Spain knew he wasn’t upset at what he was reading, just occupied. 

    “Hey, Britain?” Spain started. 

    “Hmm?” Britain hummed in response, not looking up from his precious morning paper. 

    “Wouldn’t it be nice to be a dandelion seed?” 

    “That’s an interesting subject. What makes you say that?” Britain asked, looking up at Spain in sudden interest at the strange yet carefree topic. It was normal for Spain to say such willful things, but this time it was the strangest thing indeed and the Englishman wanted very much to know. 

    Spain stared at the clouds as they gathered and amassed in the never ending blue so wide that Spain was nearly afraid of it swallowing him up if gravity gave way and he fell upwards into the atmosphere. However as he was pondering, it made Britain almost weary to hear the thoughtful silence from the chatty Spaniard, since it was almost never the case that he thought before he spoke. 

    “Well, can you imagine being able to float away from your troubles? Being able to go far, far away, and see the countryside underneath you on your own and being free to go where you wished, when you wished, however you wanted?” He asked. 

    Britain’s eyes seemed to dull at the thought of Spain wanting such a fickle and lonely life. 

    “You…really want a life like that?” He said, his voice wavering as he tried not to breathe too loudly, fighting to keep his voice even. 

    “Of course!” Spain cheerfully admitted, twirling a discarded dandelion above him. “Just me and the open sky, how wonderful would that be? Hm?” 

    Britain crossed his arms, his face drawn into a scowl as he turned away from the Spaniard. 

    “No. I’d rather you be like that mushroom over there by that tree.” The Brit said sourly, his terse tone blatant and hot. 

    Spain sat up with a start. “Eh? Are you serious? How mean! Mushrooms don’t get to go anywhere; they just sit on roots and mud patches and look ugly!” 

    “Exactly. They stay in the same place. Safe and close to you.” Britain explained, his lilt softening as he thought of the humble mushrooms growing near each other. 

    Spain studied the Englishman thoughtfully and stood. He approached the table and looked at the blonde’s pained and watered down expression. 

“You don’t want me to be a dandelion seed?” Spain asked, leaning on the table –the paper disregarded on the surface with news of war and other unrest. 

“No. I’d rather you be a mushroom. Like me. So you can stay near me.” Britain affirmed quietly. He tugged on the Spaniard’s shirt sleeve. “Please don’t float away. Stay with me, Spain.” 

Spain blushed at the rather cute thought of being a little mushroom alongside his surprisingly romantic neighbor. He smiled warmly down at Britain.

“Of course I’ll stay with you, Britain.” He said, and took the other’s hand near the paper.

“We’ll be stuck next to each other just like mushrooms then,” Britain chuckled quietly, receiving a small kiss from the Iberian country. 

Near the distance in the sunny day, a single dandelion seed wandered close to a mushroom. 

And never left. 


End file.
